


The Scavenger's Capture

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Broken Bones, Character Death, Choking, Death, Face Slapping, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo and Hux are in love, M/M, Psychological Torture, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: The scavenger tries to bring "Ben" back to the Light. (HA!)This is my take on a common story but this is an anti Reylo, anti Rey and very much pro Hux, pro Kylo and very pro Kylux.An alternate universe where the events of The Last Jedi are a little different.Most tags are for future chapters.Last warning that if you love Rey or Reylo, DO NOT read. Hux and Kylo are good to each other but not to others, especially the Jedi/Rebel trash.





	1. Chapter 1

She had thought she could turn him, to bring him back to the light. She thought she had felt the light still in him when they connected. It's why she left the Resistance and made her way to The Supremacy. She could bring Ben Solo back.

Ben Solo was dead.

Solo had been dead for years, Kylo Ren had killed him and he felt neither remorse nor need to resurrect him.

She refused to believe that.

When she arrived on The Supremacy greeted by Ben, she was so confident that he would not bring her to the Supreme Leader; that he brought her to him to help him turn, and they would leave the ship together after destroying the First Order.

Little did she know, Snoke was dead, murdered by the Order's co-Commanders. It had been a bloodbath; neither Hux nor Ren took mercy on Snoke or his guards. Years of abuse culminating in beautifully violent moments.

Ren quickly removed her from the pod, locking her in Force blocking restraints before parading her down the halls, towards the detention block.

"Ben" she started to speak but Ren said nothing, continued to walk them down the halls. As they walked he changed his mind, bypassing the detention block, instead moving to the interrogation area.

Ren forced her into the room, reminiscent of their first interrogation on the Finalizer. She looked up at him and the look she got back made her falter. Ren's eyes cold and calculating with dark rings of red and yellow within. He manhandled her, pushing her towards the interrogation apparatus before locking her in.

"Ben, you don't need to do this…" she pleaded now, hoping to reach that glimmer of light she believed she sensed all those times. He turned from her, walked out of the room and sealed the door. He stationed Elite Troopers to guard the room. Her Force abilities were blocked, she could not manipulate anyone or anything but still, Ren did not trust her and he had to believe that some foolish scum would try and rescue her once she failed to return.

Ren returned to his quarters, well now his shared quarters with Hux; found him sitting at his desk, working away on his datapad. "Hux…" Ren started as he entered the room, taking his gloves off as he approached the desk. "She's arrived and has been detained…" Ren looked at Hux and smiled darkly at the vision, Hux's eyes sparkled with something Ren couldn't quite put his finger on. It was truly beautiful. He realized he was staring, Kylo couldn't help it. Hux was stunning.

"I see, " Hux said in his usual clipped tone, looking down at his datapad again. "Do you have a plan Ren? We really didn't discuss this"

Kylo had turned Hux's chair so he could easily stand in front of them, parting Hux's legs to get even closer. "Armitage…" Kylo said softly, moving to touch Hux's cheekbones gently. Hux inhaled sharply through his nose, looked up to meet those beautiful dark and dangerous eyes. "Kylo…" Hux whispered, losing himself again in those eyes, "what's the plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hux was the first to enter the interrogation room. He was dressed in his immaculate uniform, hair perfect, the vision of military power and strength. She had looked up when she heard the door open, hoping to see Ben, and the disappointment was clear on her face. He scoffed at the sight; of course, he knew he was not her desired visitor. He looked at her with disgust, then with a dark sinister smile. Hux could himself even feel her desire for Ren, well Ben and he laughed darkly. They stared at each other, Hux not really moving, just waiting and observing.

From behind Hux, the door hissed open, Ren in all his dark beautiful glory flooding the room. Hux watched with interest as her facial expression changed, looking past him to Ren, her eyes wide, pleading; trying desperately to reach out to him. To reach Ben.

Ren moved deeper into the room, her eyes wide with anticipation, feeling that this would be the moment or at least the first moment of many that would bring him back to the Light. Ren stopped once he stood beside Hux, the Co-Commanders, the Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal of the First Order side by side. They were stunning really, red hair to black hair, broad vs. narrow but both powerful and deadly in their own right.

"I believe this may be a little different from the first time you found yourself in one of these," Hux said coldly as he motioned to the interrogation restraint. Her eyes widened in fear, though they softened when she looked back to Ben.

"You don't have to do this," she pleaded, slowly getting more desperate.

"You're right, he doesn't have to do this." Hux moved closer to her, gloved fingers caressing her face mockingly. "He wants to…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are so cruel, but so very lovely.

Ren had positioned a chair close to the restraint apparatus while Hux taunted her. Hux enjoyed watching her face, her pleading eyes, loved watching her desperation sink in so much more urgently now. She had no clue and Hux fed off of that. She didn't know, couldn't know … the Force temporarily stripped from her.

Ren was standing straight again, directly behind Hux; the ginger-haired could feel the heat radiating from his body. It was intoxicating. It wasn't quite time for that yet. Ren cleared his throat and Hux stepped to the side. She turned her gaze back to Ben as he approached her slowly and Hux took the front and centre seat Ren had set for him.

Ren looked at Hux for a moment before turning back to her. He stepped even closer to her, purposefully so she could feel his heat, feel his breath. His eyes fluttered and darted across her face. A dark smile played across his lips. She watched him intensely with bated breath and waited. He was so beautiful. How she desired him. He would free her. They would kill Hux and destroy the First Order together. They would return to the Resistance and rule the Galaxy together. Ren's eyes narrowed slightly, he had heard all of it…but wanted more.

Just like before, Ren raised his hand, gloved fingertips dancing across her temple. He didn't speak to her, just watched her, his dark eyes darkening further as he entered her mind. Ren's eyes widened, then narrowed, crinkling at the edges. A sinister smile now on his face and he let out a low chuckle.

She squirmed in the restraint, eyes wide and pleading, tears slowly starting to fall.

Ren turned his head slightly towards Hux, "Grand Marshal, you should really take a look at this…" Ren's voice harsh to her, but soft to Hux, heat pooling in his gut just from those simple words from Ren.

Hux sat straighter now, even more attentively. He closed his eyes, felt Ren's presence push against his mind. Of course, Hux was open to Ren completely but this was different. It seemed like Ren simply opened a door for Hux to walk through, and when he did and saw what was inside, he too let out a dark, low chuckle.

Hux opened his eyes, the connection to Ren, to her still strong but he wanted to watch with his own eyes how Ren worked, how she pleaded, begged with her eyes.

"She has no clue, does she?" Hux asked coldly.

"Not at all…" Ren whispered, said almost as if it was only meant for her. He laughed loudly, coldly now, mockingly. "Grand Marshal, do you see this?"

‘Yes…" Hux chuckled.

"She sees a future with me…well, with Ben…" Ren reported coldly like it was a bore to him. "Oh, how she wants me to touch her, to kiss her. To make love to her…" Ren cooed mockingly as he looked deep into her eyes.

She was sobbing now, from the pain of having not just Ren but also Hux in her head, but more so from the pain of his taunting, his cruelty. She did crave those things with Ben.

"Yes, I do…" She whispered back to Ben. "Ben, I know you want it too. I felt it before. I know you want me…you...love me. Come back to the Light…" she was all out begging now. Desperate.

Ren stepped back slightly, looked over to Hux who just sat there, still, watching, calm on the outside but Ren knew. He knew, he felt all of Hux truly, completely. It was how he felt too.

Without warning he backhanded her, her head jerking to the side, a red mark on her face, the force of it so strong, a bruise already starting to form. Ren couldn't help but bite his lip at the sound, at the force of the impact…the sound of his leather when it hit her face. He felt her emotions, how she felt upon impact, it was intoxicating. He looked at Hux, who was just as affected, so Ren hit her again as he looked deep into Hux's eyes.

Their anger morphing into unbridled want and desire, Hux stood up to approach Ren and the girl. Though her face hurt, her head hurt, she looked up at the men with wide eyes. If this was what she had to do to reach Ben, she would do whatever she needed to.

Hux scoffed, laughed again, soft but cruelly, "Are you really this dumb?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Ren said softly, his gloved hand softly touching her face just to toy with her a little more. "Still can't see what is staring you right in the face…."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are still cruel, but not to each other...
> 
> There is no doubt who Kylo truly loves and to whom he belongs...
> 
> The scavenger can't take it anymore...
> 
> This is the end...
> 
> One final reminder .... this is extremely Anti-Reylo and Anti-Rey. Don't @ me if you read this and don't like it because of the scavenger's plot line.

She so desperately wants to touch, so desperately wants to touch Ben; he is so close yet so far away. She so desperately wants Ben to _touch_ her – so when she sees him reach out to the ginger, to the Grand Marshal, whatever his title is, she visibly cringes. Ren looks to her as he gently caresses Hux's face and they both laugh cruelly. "Maybe now you are starting to see the truth…" Ren mocks as he continues to touch Hux so gently like he is the most precious thing in the world – of course to Ren, he is – knowing that this is the touch she craves from Ben.

"His touch is quite divine" Hux coos absentmindedly almost, slowly losing himself in Ren's touch, in her humiliation. "He can be so soft and gentle when he wants to be, other times so rough and wild. It is, _he_ is quite breathtaking." Hux is beginning to take more pleasure in describing Ren to her, knowing she will never know the truth for herself. She squirms in her restraints, desperate, so desperate to feel for herself.

"I don't understand why you are so caught up with that Ben fool…" Ren speaks low as he continues to worship Hux. "Grand Marshal Hux is a stunning creature himself." Ren leans into Hux now, his lips ghosting against Hux's, their chests heaving in time, in sync. "He is merciless, giving, hard, soft, demanding, perfect." Their lips meet and they sigh into each other, and this is killing her, slowly killing her. It is torture. Their kiss deepens, intensifies, their hips begin to roll against each other, gasping for breath, grasping for each other. The sound leaves her before she can stop it, a cry, a desperate plea, for what, she's not sure. For them to stop, to allow her to join, to kill her, she's not sure but all she knows is that she cannot take any more of it.

Against Hux's lips, Ren whispers, "What do you think we should do now? What do you want to do?"

Hux groans into Kylo's mouth, not wanting to step away from his heat, his perfect wet mouth. "She wants Ben so badly, Kylo…" Hux's tone is a teasing, mocking thing, even if it was said breathlessly against Kylo's perfect lips.

They pull away from each other; just enough to turn their heads in her direction, and the sight in front of them does not disappoint them.

Tears are streaming down her face, she is bucking against the restraints, and her eyes are wide and pleading.

Kylo guides Hux's focus back to him with a gentle finger on Hux's chin, their eyes meet and it was almost like everything else fell away. They touched softly, gently… cheekbones, jawlines, and full lips, long eyelashes fluttering. They tuned the scavenger out, though as their passion increased so did her pleas, her cries, but they heard none of it.

Of course, they knew she was still there, so through their bond, they wordlessly decided that they would only show her their true affections; when their bodies joined as one it was beautiful and powerful but that was only meant for them. Neither wanted the scavenger to taint something so incredibly beautiful, perfect and truly their own.

Hux and Kylo chanted their love for each other over and over again, through whispers against skin, by breathless moans.

They could feel the scavenger's pain, her torment and it was delicious… though they were growing bored and Hux was getting more than annoyed. Kylo cradled Hux's face in his large, warm hands and smiled against wet swollen lips. Kylo slowly traced his fingers down Hux's neck, along his fit, trim and perfect body and intertwined their fingers. Hux hummed with joy, with pleasure, his being so full of love. Kylo deepened their kiss, their hips rolled together once again and Kylo squeezed Hux's hand.

As Kylo did this, their connection intensified and Hux could feel everything. He felt as Kylo cruelly rifled through the scavenger's mind, tearing his way through, shattering memories, leaving devastation as he stalked his way.

She was screaming, her body rocked by the force of Kylo's intrusion. She was begging, screaming but Kylo kept his hold on Hux's fingers, their kiss deepening even further.

Kylo tore through her violently like it was nothing, and only stopped when he left almost nothing in his wake. He made sure to keep enough intact so that she would still feel his love… for Hux.

He then raised his arm, fingers still intertwined with Hux and they both opened their eyes, pulled away slightly and Hux was mesmerized. Kylo's eyes had turned yellow and red and it was nothing short of breathtaking. Kylo was the most beautiful being in the galaxy.

They kissed with their eyes open and when Hux felt Kylo smirk against his lips, Hux moaned, heat coiling throughout his body. With a final squeeze, the scavenger's heart began to race, to stutter, the beats messed up, the rhythm desperately trying to find itself, to right itself again.

The hand still on Hux's face twitched minutely and then Hux felt it… his love letting him feel it and it took everything for Hux not to come immediately. He felt as Kylo slowly crushed her windpipe, felt as her bones splintered and shattered under Kylo's power. Kylo gently nudged them to look in her direction.

"Kylo…" Hux whispered as he gazed upon the scavenger's lifeless, wrecked body. Hux's eyes filled with tears as he met Kylo's own wet eyes.

"I told you Hux, my love, my darling… always you… always…you…"


End file.
